a whole new misunderstanding called love
by indiangal
Summary: two different people meet, a beautiful friendship blossoms into love. but sometimes it takes jealousy to make two stubborn people to admit they are in love (ss)...read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A whole new misunderstanding called love….

Chapter 1: meeting you...wasn't that fun?

Enter miss congeniality, Sakura Kinomoto. Cheery, bubbly, cool…she was like any other girl, a smile on her lips every time. Yet she was different….she was professional when it came to work. That's why she had landed a consultant job with the Li corp. of Hong Kong, the most prestigious and progressive of the companies. And now she was in Hong Kong, enjoying every minute of this life. She believes life and love to be the best gifts of god.

On the other hand, meet Mr. no-nonsense guy, Syaoran Li. Dashing, handsome, hot, rich….but looks can be deceiving, right? He was rude, unfriendly, uncaring and what not. He was the president of li corp. and the most sought after bachelor of Hong Kong. For him, love is one stupid mistake.

Someday, their paths meet…

Sakura entered the great reception of li corp. head office. For a minute, she gazed at the huge building. _Good lord, this is wonderful. I can't believe I'm gonna work here. Cool!_

"Can I help you ma'am?" the receptionist cut through her thoughts.

"Oh yes. Here--", she handed the receptionist, her visiting card. "Sakura Kinomoto, stock market analyst, spectrum consultancy Japan"

"Just one minute ma'am" the receptionist murmured something in her mike.

"Sure" she replied.

"ma'am, you are required in conference room 9-B. that's 9th floor and left, last room in the aisle"

"Thank you" she stated before proceeding to the elevator.

_Don't mess up, sakura. This is your one chance to success. Your big break. Yes I can do it…and I will. _She tried to calm herself; after all it was her first big project.

"Nervous?" a man in the elevator asked. In fact they were the only one in elevator.

"Ya...sort of" sakura replied.

"I'm Eriol hiragizawa" he held out his hand. "You can call me Eriol"

"Sakura kinomoto, nice to meet you" she smiled back after shaking hands with him.

"Sakura?" he said as if trying to remember something. "Oh so you are from spectrum, Japan if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, stock market analyst from spectrum"

The elevator door opened as they reached floor no. 9.

Sakura proceeded to the conference room. She took in a deep breath as she entered the fairly large room that had big glass windows that gave the most breathtaking view of Hong Kong. She took a minute to cast a glance at everyone present in the room. Most of the people present were in their middle ages, it seemed. Only one of them looked young, he had those intense amber eyes and messy chocolate hair. From where he sat, sakura knew that he had higher authority. Sakura thought he looked hot but she shook it from her mind to concentrate on her work.

She gave her introduction to everyone.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Sakura Kinomoto from spectrum agencies, Japan. As you all know your company had contacted us to provide consultancy in investment. Before, we start to work…I'd like to check out your accounts since I would need their assistance in the long run. It's our pleasure to work with a progressive company like yours and I hope that we'll get the necessary co-operation to accomplish our work."

"Very well. Miss Kinomoto" the amber-eyed man stood up. "The meeting's over. Linda get the company accounts. Miss Kinomoto we can discuss the contract"

Sakura just stood there and nodded a yes. His eyes were sort of mesmerizing, ya mesmerizing. How cool is that!

"Miss Kinomoto?" he waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"aah yes"

"please take a seat"

"Yes. By the way I am not introduced to you" she said taking a seat as he settled on his seat beside her.

"Syaoran Li" he said without a smile.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Sakura. Can I call you Syaoran?" she said cheerfully, receiving a glare from him.

"If that is…ok with you" she said, a little scared.

"Whatever" he replied.

Glares and unfriendly things don't deter sakura from making friends.

"Since I am gonna work with you for a fairly large time span, I suggest that we become friends" she said smiling and gesturing for a hand shake.

"I don't make friends so quick"

"I take it; I know people like you can be fairly rude sometimes"

"What do you mean people like me?" his attention diverted to her.

"I mean those who are not that congenial to talk too, I mean sort of introvert you see. They are cold outside but warm inside." She explained walking up to see the magnificent Hong Kong view.

"Were you a psychologist or something?" he asked her not believing what she was saying. It's true that nobody tells him what he is, so easily or frankly.

"No….experience speaks for itself" she stated.

"Do you act like this everyday at work?"

"I can be like you, if I want to but I guess I am a bit more optimistic."

"I don't care about these things" he stated coldly.

"I can see that. C'mon Syaoran break the shell and smile more often."

"And why should I do that?" he eyed her.

"See, a smile doesn't cost you anything."

"One thing, Miss Kinomoto"

"Sakura" she corrected him.

"Yes **sakura**….life's not always chocolate and candies"

"I know that. You know what it's even better than that." she had won the competition

"So what is the moral of this whole talk?" he questioned her, impressed by her instincts yet trying to sound neutral.

"Firstly, you should smile. Secondly, we should be friends."

"Cool." He gave her one of his rarest smiles.

Linda entered the room with some files.

"Sir, we have arranged Miss Kinomoto a cabin. Here's an overview of company accounts, Miss Kinomoto" she said handing her those files.

"I am looking forward to work with you, Sakura" he stood up and extended his hand for a shake.

"Me too" she smiled, gladly shaking hands with him.

"Lead the way, Linda" she turned to Linda who was smiling.

Linda led her out of the conference room.

_I'll be really looking forward to work with you, Sakura._

Eriol entered and was surprised by what he saw- Syaoran smiling.

"Am I missing something?"

Eriol's voice made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Nothing"

"Then why so cheerful?" Eriol eyed Syaoran.

"Somebody told me that smiling doesn't cost you anything"

"And whose that someone?"

"Sakura"

"So you met her…well a pretty one, isn't she?"

"hmmmm" was all he could answer.

Would you be so kind enough to review?


	2. rain, chocolates, ice creams and bet

Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my unit tests. lets go on with the story

Chapter 2 : rain, chocolates, ice creams and bet??

Light drizzles covered the city of hong kong. It had been raining all afternoon.

An emerald eyed beauty stared at the trinkling drops of rain. She had just completed her work on an overtime. She glanced at her watch.

6:30 P.M. , enough for today!, she thought.

"Wait a minute, why not have a chocolate flavour ice-cream, cool. Wonderful, kinomoto!" she talked to herself.

She sauntered down the hallway, singing.

_If love were liquid it would drown me  
In a placeless place would find me  
_

Syaoran Li was still working, until he heard a faint singing voice. It was sweet.

_In a heart shape come around me and then  
Melt me slowly down_

Someone was there in the office. As far as he could recollect, no one did overtime on Fridays except, of course, him.

_  
If love were human it would know me  
In a lost space come and show me_

He stepped out of his office and recognized kinomoto singing, dancing and swinging her bag around.

_  
Hold me and control me and then  
Melt me slowly down  
Like chocolate_

He coughed.

sakura had no idea her boss was watching her dance like a maniac. A coughing noice shook her out of her singing session.

"uh oh" she looked at him, he was smiling.

"what are you doing here? Kinomoto" he asked her sternly.

"same like you, overtime and by the way I told you to call me sakura. S.A.K.U.R.A" she replied. What is this guy? one minute he's smiling and the other he's so strict. Gee!

"ya, whatever" he replied.

"you wanna go out for an ice-cream?" she asked .

"well I have work to do" he replied walking back into his huge office.

"wait! Work can be done later." She said matter-of-factly. "and besides its raining outside. It will be fun to walk around the streets"

"well...."

"c'mon" she grabbed his upper arm and led him out of his den.

"one chocolate flavor triple cone ice cream," she told the waiter. "and you, Syaoran?"

"any will do" he replied without any interest.

"same for him too" sakura paid off the bill.

"I could have paid for my share" he said when she paid for his ice cream.

"I know but since it was my idea, my treat."

"cool kinomoto, oh sakura I mean"

the waiter handed them their ice creams.

They both walked outside on the streets. Despite the rain, the streets weren't deserted. It was filled with those love birds, couples walking hand in hand or kissing.

"couples look so cute" sakura admired them.

"look like fools to me"

"shut up! Ok according to me, one love is the best thing to fall for and second, I knew that you would pass such comment" 

"oh really! How?"

"well people like you are always engrossed in work and fail to appreciate the best things of life, including love and they are not romantic"

"who told you that they are not romantic?"

"as if you are! huh"

"I'll show you"

"try me" she teased him.

In one moment he pulled her by her waist and pressed his lips against her's.

It came as a surprise but it was sweet and it ended in one second.

Syaoran smirked and started walking. Sakura was , for one minute, grounded.

She shook her head and tried to catch up with Syaoran.

"what was that for" she said, more than surprised.

"to convince you. How was it?" he said smirking, annoying her more.

Sakura involuntary touched her lips.

"actually it was....."

"pretty much convincing?" he answered for her.

"no, it was pretty much meant for your girlfriend." She answered irritated. "wait a minute, you don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

no reply came.

"I knew it. You were supposed to be the hot mal here, but you don't have a girlfriend." She said triumphantly.

"as if you have a boyfriend"he teased her.

"what? Well no I don't have one. But you can bet I am good at love than you are" she replied in a self-appraising manner.

"well let's see. One who gets a girlfriend/boyfriend first wins the bet." He said challenging.

"what do I get if I win" she enquired.

"well the winner gets.......... Umm....ok if I win, you would have to obey my every order and if you win , then....."

"then you will get engaged to that girl!" she cut him off.

"what?" he yelled.

"see, that's why choose the right one" she replied.

"we'll see, sakura. who will win"

"I will" she replied sweetly.

Ok that's enough. Don't forget to review your suggestions.


End file.
